There are known delaminatable containers including a container body having an outer shell and an inner bag, the inner bag to be shrunk with a decrease in contents (e.g., PTLs 1 and 2).
PTL 1: JP 2005-75414A
PTL 2: Japanese Patent No. 3650175.